Brett and Burke Breyer
Brett Breyer and Burke Breyer, also known as the Breyer Brothers or The Breyers, are supporting antagonists in the 2019 superhero film Shazam!. Brett and Burke are brothers and local bullies who like to torment Freddy Freeman and sometimes his family. Brett Breyer was portrayed by Carson MacCormac, and Burke Breyer was portrayed by Evan Marsh. History At the end of a school day, Brett Breyer and Burke Breyer drive into Freddy Freeman and hit him. As they try to bully and beat him, Freddy's foster siblings try to stand up for him but are unsuccessful. They then taunt Freddy for being a foster kid, until Billy Batson comes in and stands up to the bullies and hits them with Freddy's crutch. The Breyer brothers then beat and chase down Billy as he runs away into a subway station and boards a train, narrowly escaping the bullies. They threaten him by saying "he's dead" and "they know where he goes to school." The next day, the Breyers arrive at school in their truck until they see that their truck goes missing. Burke signals the truck while hearing it but not seeing. The Breyers then see there as it crashed onto the ground, looking surprised, depressed, and confused. The Breyers then begin to harass Freddy and Billy again intent on beating them up, until Freddy tells them he knows the new hero “Shazam” - they don’t believe him, but he promises and tells them that he’ll get him to show up to lunch tomorrow. When the hero (Billy) doesn't show up, the Breyers then stare at him sadistically and humiliate him even more by carrying him all over the school like a suitcase by his underwear. At the Christmas Village, the Breyers are riding a Ferris wheel while spitting on people from above, like Burke splitting on a baby, until Thaddeus Sivana comes from above and strikes the whole village with lightning, which also shorts out the Ferris wheel trapping the Breyers up there as they cower in fear. As one of the Seven Deadly Sins goes to tip over a Ferris Wheel, Freddy, as a superhero, flies in and saves Brett and Burke from death, also giving them suitcase wedgies. Next day, the Breyers come up and harass Freddy again mocking him that he is all alone, until his foster family, Shazam, and even Superman come to sit by him. This whole event leaves the Breyers in shock. This is the last time the Breyer brothers are seen in the movie, but it can be implied that they will no longer harass Freddy now that his family and friends definitely can stand up for him. Relationships Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother Enemies *Billy Batson *Freddy Freeman *Mary Bromfield *Pedro Peña *Eugene Choi *Darla Dudley *Thaddeus Sivana *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man - Attempted Killers Navigation Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Teenagers Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Incompetent